Epilogue
by Griffinmon
Summary: Raven is dead, but her spirit lives on. Starfire makes sure of that. One Shot. RavenStar .


**Disclaimer?:** I do not own Teen Titans. If I did… no, it's best not to contemplate that possibility. X'Hal knows what I would do to it…

**Summary?:** Raven is dead, but her spirit lives on. Starfire makes sure of that. One Shot. Yuri [RavenStar].

**A/N:** An epilogue? Epilogue of what? I don't know. One minute I'm quietly eating my yogurt, reading Telanu's "First Night Home" for the _n_th time, and the next thing I know, I'm typing this up for X'Hal knows what reason. Maybe someday I'll do a "Prologue", too – you know, as a sequel. Yes, I can see it now… "Prologue: A Sequel to Epilogue".

… Why, yes - it _is_ late at night. And no - I have _not_ slept. However did you guess?

**Notes:** Well… Raven is dead. Just thought you should know. I'm just going to say that she died in the battle with daddy dearest (which she DOES, if you go by comic rules - FYI), and thus has returned (because she always DOES return - FYI). Also, "X'Hal" is the goddess of Tamaran (a good reason why I keep having Starfire invoke the name), and "h'tal bkt'r" is a Tamaranean cuss word that appeared in Teen Titans [2004] #6, which I like to assume means "bitch ass hoe" - even though it probably has a more dignified connotation than that (kind of like "kisama" in Japanese).

Aside from that, my Beta Reader of Sorts has escaped my wheedling grasp (WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, WOMAN?!), so this fic has gone un-beta-ed (so they might be slightly out of character... or a lot. Er... I'm sorry in advance). Thanks to Chelsea, though, for reading over the first… uh… four pages.

This is my first attempt at angst. … Yay!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Starfire ran her hand across her eyes, rubbing at the unending flow of tears. She lay on her bed, staring at the wall, hugging a giant plush chicken tightly. Her chest ached with the pain of the beautiful soul that was lost to Trigon. Though Trigon had been destroyed, why did Raven have to go too?

"Raven," Starfire sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

_For what?_, came the ethereal reply. _Trigon.. Dead now. Am free_.

Starfire shook her head sadly. "But you died, too."

_Yes_, the flickering image of Raven replied. _My body did_. _Soul did not_.

The Tamaranean slowly turned around, looking upon the faded ghost of her teammate. The sight renewed the ache, and Starfire whimpered.

Raven's transparent face was blurry, yet her eyes seemed clear, focusing on the tears rolling down Starfire's face. …_For me?_

The alien princess nodded, "I miss you so much, Raven."

A ghostly hand drifted up from Raven's side, pointing towards the toy Starfire held. _You kept it_.

Starfire squeezed the chicken, and the toy responded with a squawk. "Yes."

Raven's soul-self cocked its head to the side. _Why?_

The Tamaranean looked up with sad emerald eyes, but her tone was decidedly bitter. "Why not? It reminds me of you. The boys desired to throw it out. They did not believe that you were still… here."

Raven floated closer; now she was a mere arm's length from the alien's bed. _Do not be angry with them_.

Starfire wiped the tears from her eyes, sitting up on the bed. "Why do you not appear to them, as well, Raven? Why only me?"

Again, Raven lifted an airy hand, this time pointing to Starfire's forehead. _Link_.

The Tamaranean moved forward, as if hoping to meet with Raven's hand – but she passed right through, feeling nothing but ephemeral warmth tingling in her head. The hand dropped back into place, and the disappearance of that feeling sent Starfire reeling back into a tempest of emotion, and she fell back to the bed, sobbing.

_No. No more tears_.__

Starfire quieted her sobs, shoulders trembling from the effort. "W-what?"

Raven shook her head. _No more_.

The alien let her tears run off onto the plush chicken, "But I miss you, Raven."

The apparition nodded. _Smile_.

"Why?" Suddenly, the tears dried up, leaving Starfire staring bewilderedly at the remnants of her teammate. "I am miserable without you, Raven. How can I smile knowing you are not here?"

_Am here. Smile_.

"Raven!"

_Smile_.

But Raven knew best. Starfire gulped, pushing her sadness as far back as possible, and gave the sorceress a tiny smile.

The specter beamed in return – the first true emotion Starfire had ever seen Raven openly display. _Prettier with smile_.

Starfire sat up again, her depression lifted. "Raven?"

_Told you. Am free now_.

The Tamaranean kept silent for several moments, processing Raven's new development. "… You believe me pretty, Raven?"

The ghostly empath shook her head. _Not pretty. Beautiful_.

Those words struck deep, piercing through Starfire's heart. She hugged the toy chicken close, using all of her willpower to stifle her tears. "I love you, Raven," she whispered, pressing her face against the chicken's soft fabric. "I always have. You were always there for me. I would have told you sooner, but… you died."

_Love you_, echoed the spirit. _Always love you_. Raven reached out a hand, as if to run it through Starfire's hair. The warmth tingled across her head, down her back, and then disappeared. Starfire shuddered, struggling valiantly to suppress the sob that clawed at the back of her throat; crying would do the empath no good. The ghost of Raven bowed her head. _Forgive me_.

"Why?"

In reply, Raven passed her hand through Starfire's head again. _Can't touch. Forgive me_.

"It's not your fault that you're not here, Raven," Starfire murmured gravely.

_Am here_, the sorceress insisted.

"I wish you were."

_Always here_. _Love you always_.

Starfire reached out, waving a hand through that formless body. She could see a smile cross that vague, foggy face. "You love me, Raven?"

_Always_, the spirit repeated.

The Tamaranean let her hand drop. "Why did you never tell me?"

_Trigon_, Raven replied simply. _Azar_.

Starfire nodded sadly. Raven had told her once about Azarath, about her life there, and how her mentor, Azar, had always taught her to repress her emotions – anything that Raven ever felt, she could never say, for fear that her father, Trigon, would manipulate those thoughts. But it had failed. It hadn't prevented Trigon from reclaiming his daughter, and it hadn't prevented Raven's death.

Raven floated back a pace, sensing those resentful thoughts. Starfire sat up at once, "Do not go, Raven! Please! I… need you here."

The specter nodded silently. _Will stay_.

Starfire gave a pained smile. She looked over Raven's remaining soul-self, and then away. She couldn't stand to see the empath like this.

_Sense despair. Am here. Will not go_.

The Tamaranean felt her throat tighten. "Did you have to die?"

Raven did not reply.

"Raven," Starfire choked out, her voice was full of tears. "Why did you have to die?"

_Destiny_, the spirit answered. _Had to die_.

"But _why_?"

_Destiny_, Raven repeated. _Azar_.

The mention of that name sparked a sudden flare of hate within the Tamaranean. The sole remains of her friend flickered erratically, put off by the sudden appearance of such strong emotion. But, before Starfire could push the loathing from her system, before she could apologize to Raven for her behavior, the empath disappeared.

Starfire let out a heartbreaking wail, crying out again and again for forgiveness, for the sorceress to return. She sobbed, staring fiercely up at the ceiling, howling in her native language, "_X'Hal_!_ Why have you abandoned me_?!"

"Starfire?"

The Tamaranean looked down quickly, blurting before she could stop herself, "Raven?"

Robin sighed. "Look, Star, I'm sorry. We all are, but you know as well as I do that Raven made the choice."

"She decided nothing," Starfire barked suddenly. "Azar did it. She made my Raven into a martyr." She clenched her teeth, hissing venomously, "_H'tal bkt'r_."

"Starfire…"

"Raven did not have to die!"

Robin put up his hands, "I'm not here to tell you otherwise. I know you loved her, Star," he began. Those emerald eyes focused sharply on him. "We all did." Those eyes fell back to the floor – it wasn't the answer she was looking for. "But she's not really gone, Star." Once again, her focus was like being shot in the chest. "She'll always be in our hearts. We'll keep her memory going – we won't let her fade away."

The Tamaranean laughed, bitterly, and said nothing more.

Robin understood, nodded silently, and walked away.

As soon as he had gone, Starfire wept into her hands, and cried herself to sleep.

----

When she awoke again, the room was pitch black. It took a moment for Starfire to realize that it was the middle of the night, and that she had no more tears to spare. With a heavy heart, Starfire slid carefully off her bed, and wandered into the hall.

A breeze caressed her face… Raven?

No. Starfire sighed. Someone had left one of the windows open. Starfire crossed the living room to the casement, but paused. Instead of closing it, she climbed up onto the sill and looked up, towards the roof – Raven's favorite meditation spot. To her joy and amazement, a caped figure stood there, silhouetted by the full moon.

Starfire leapt out the window, propelled by that burst of elation, and flew to the top of Titans Tower. She landed gracefully, and ran to meet the awaiting figure.

To her dismay, it was only Robin.

He smiled at her, "Hey! You feeling better, Star?"

The Tamaranean looked towards her feet, murmuring, "I was."

Robin nodded gently, "That's good. We were starting to worry about you. …It's a nice night, isn't it?" He looked up at the moon, then back at Starfire's sad face. "…Did you want company?" When she didn't respond, Robin could only sigh. He set a hand on her shoulder, "Just know I'm there for you."

Automatically, the alien nodded, but deep inside, something had just died. If she had been able to cry, she would have; though now Starfire no longer had the energy, or the tears. Quietly, she sat down, staring up at the lonely moon looking down over a cold ocean.

_There for you_, echoed that familiar, wispy voice.

Turning quickly, Starfire searched the top of the Tower for any sign of the empath she loved so dearly. "Raven?" The Tamaranean pushed herself to her feet. "Is that you, Raven?"

There was no reply.

"I'm so sorry, Raven!" Starfire called into the night. "Please forgive me! I was not angry with you, I could never be!"

Silence…

"Raven," the alien pleaded. "Please… I love you. I do not want to let you go."

_Love you_, repeated the empath from behind the Tamaranean.

Starfire was afraid to turn. She did not want to find nothing where Raven should have been. She did not think she could take the pain of that.

_Never let you go_.

"Raven?"

_Starfire?_

"Raven, is it really you?"

_Yes.. No_. Starfire suddenly felt as if her heart had just been ripped from her chest._ Here and not. Dead. Alive. Many things. Nothing_… _Raven_.

The Tamaranean breathed deeply, bracing herself; turning, she found herself standing inches from the empath, and it hurt so badly to be so close and not be able to kiss her.

Raven smiled, sensing that thought. _Someday_.

Starfire's eyebrows furrowed curiously, "What do you mean?"

_Need body. Soul fading_.

The alien nodded sadly. "I have realized this."

_No.. You_..

Starfire shook her head. "I am sorry, Raven, but I do not know what you mean."

The sorceress offered one formless hand. _Carry me?_

The Tamaranean's emerald eyes glistened with a renewed hope. "How?"

Raven presented the hand again. _Trust_.

"I do, Raven. I have."

Starfire reached forward, as if to grasp the empath's transparent hand, felt the comforting warmth surround her fingers, crawling up her arm before seeping into her skin and flooding her mind with a pure, brilliant light.

When the light faded, the Tamaranean placed a hand over her heart, relieved and overjoyed to feel whole again, to be at peace. She had Raven back, and more than that: they were one. Whether Raven knew it or not, by all the laws of Tamaran, they were one; from the moment their spirits coalesced, they had taken a silent vow. And it was then, more than ever, that Starfire could, with absolute sincerity, claim what she did.

"I will always love you, Raven."

_And I, you, Starfire_, the sorceress replied softly. _Always_.


End file.
